Lifting devices, such as cranes, are employed to hoist or lift objects to great heights. The crane may be employed at a location such as a construction site. The construction site may have many different objects and types of objects or assets associated with the construction type such as equipment, beams, lumber, building material, etc. The objects may or may not be moved by the crane. The crane may swivel or pivot about a pivot point to allow the crane to lift and move objects into position. Constructing a building or other structure requires much planning, including the planning of lift schedules for the cranes. There are many difficulties associated with the planning of a lift schedule, such as the following: foreseeing obstacles a crane may encounter for given lifts; placing the cranes at the worksite in critical positions to best perform a lifting tasks; visualizing all aspects at the worksite before equipment, such as cranes, are placed at the worksite; foreseeing how a building will look when it is partially constructed and thus foreseeing crane operation issues regarding the partially constructed building; and foreseeing how long construction will last.